storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Loco123456/S22 Week 1 Review
Alright, here are my thoughts about the episodes we got this week, from both the UK and AUS. 1. #1 Engine: What I liked about the episode is that we get to interact with the new characters in China, such as Hong Mai, An An, and Yin Long. It was also nice to see Thomas trying to prove that he's actually the better engine, when really he and Hong Mai are both really useful. The downside of this episode is the pacing. It felt a little rushed. I also wasn't too interested in the plot. While I like the episodes that have racing, I'd say it's being done a little too much lately. A 4/10 Forever and Ever: An episode that, when confirmed, I was excited to see. The summary was very interesting. What I like is how Nia helps Gordon out. It's cool that in the end Gordon agrees with Nia and wants to become friends with her. However, like "#1 Engine," this episode also felt a bit rushed. What I also disliked was how Nia didn't bring up how she had to deal with change. She just stated the changes. It would have been nice to hear how she feels about living on Sodor. Another 4/10 Confusion Without Delay: I liked how Rebecca wanted to fit in so badly. It's something I can relate with because of how sometimes I act in ways to fit in when at college and at home at times. I liked how the story was driven by the characters talking to each other, and I would like to do that in my stories. Seeing Rebecca defend Gordon at the end it's nice to see that Gordon might possibly like Rebecca because of that? Time will tell. And the pacing was much better. My only negative is that: Rebecca should've waited for the passengers to get on instead of deciding to leave immediately. But that's a negative I can easily ignore. A 8/10 Thomas and the Dragon: (aired on Wednesday in AUS) What I liked was how Thomas was constantly thinking about the dragon being real and worrying about it. I've been that way with things before, so another relatable episode. Seeing Thomas learn more about China was good, and I never really knew much about Chinese New Year. My negative here is that; Thomas seems a little too worried. I know that I get that way too, but it's not too much of an extremely as Thomas, where he could obviously tell that Yong Bao was teasing him by saying "BOO!" But I can get over that negative: A 6/10 Trusty Trunky: This is a great story! I like how Thomas is so focused on looking at the sights that he forgets about being careful. I've had incidents where I'm focused on doing something and make a mistake myself. Rajiv seems like an interesting character. He might be a little like James, but he's still different in his own way. For example, he can easily be persuaded to help out when it involves his crown getting an extra polish. The plot of Thomas dismissing elephants being capable of shunting and lifting engines back onto the rails is a nice thing to see, and different from Thomas being dismissive about a new engine. I don't see too much negatives in this story. I suppose the only negative is the scene with Ashima letting the cow sleep on the tracks. But like with the other negatives, I can let this one slide. A 8/10 What Rebecca Does: Yet again, another relatable story! I'm surprised. There's usually not a lot of stories in a season, let alone one week of new episodes that I can relate to. I've had those times where I see others, like my friends having jobs and I don't. I wish I could have what they have, but in the end it's clear my life is just as good as theirs. Rebecca seeing why she's special is a neat way to do something new with the "being yourself" moral. The negative here is Harvey swinging his crane arm around like crazy, similar to how he swings it at the end of "Stuck In Gear." And while the pacing was good, it kinda felt a tad rush, but not a lot like "#1 Engine" or "Forever and Ever." A 6/10 So, what are your thoughts on this week's episodes? As you can see, I liked four out of the six we got from the UK and AUS. A friendly reminder that this upcoming week, more new episodes will be airing in AUS, alongside the UK. Please consult the TTTE Wikia's S22 page and the S22 episode pages for details. Category:Blog posts